fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Abilities
Getting consensus about the following matters. #Swapping where Powers and Abilities are on a article with Plot. #Shortening Powers and Abilities to just Abilities. #Instead of named attacks having lengthy detail on a characters article, have named attacks have their own article and just have a brief linked mention on the users article. #If 3 gets approved, then perhaps listing/linking all characters attacks at the bottom of their infobox, similar to whats used on Narutopedia. Discussion To add on that, how are we to categorize attacks, for now at least anyways? For example, the "Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet", doesn't look like it is a weapon, but rather an attack used with the help of a fire extinguisher, but I might be wrong on this. As for Saru's suggestion, I'd actually would prefer moving "plot" of main characters to an entirely new page, sorta like what we have with Image Gallery (and what the Fairy Tail Wiki does to name a wiki). :About the Powers and Abilities matter, I completely agree with Omo's second statement, it's a lot cleaner and easier to access. :I think the with Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, Hinawa used some sort of gun (looked like a paintball gun to me) to fire it, and iirc he didn't call it by a name, so maybe lets just wait until we get further information? Or we could simply add the attack and mention that it's fired from a gun, I don't see a problem in that. ::No need for a seperate tab for plot as the articles arent long enough and in need of them. Love Fairy tail, hate the wiki. ::Edit: I agree with shortening powers and ablities to just abilities and swapping ablities with plot. ::: Lirik Ishtar: No need for a seperate tab for plot as the articles arent long enough and in need of them. Love Fairy tail, hate the wiki. :::That's the point, there's not much now, but there will surely be more in the future. Unless, of course, after each chapter, we shorten the plot aspects of the article as much as possible, though I don't know how others will feel 'bout this if we, for example, only leave 2-3 sentences of "Chapter 0" in Shinra's page. ::::Tabs are as necessary as comment sections. Before my chapter edit was reverted :/ , i shorten the chapter summary down to the actually important stuff, so the same could/should be done to all articles. ::::I'd say this wiki should think about getting a plot tab when we reach at least 600 chapters. Way too early to consider this stuff now. :::::I don't see the value in tabs from my perspective. They are useful in some limited use cases (for example: Zetsu is a character in the series and called such, but the distinction between a Black and White Zetsu isn't made until nearer the war arc), but tabs should not be used simply to separate pages (exceptions for "main characters", since those will just get way too lengthy to manage). :::::At this point, since the wiki is quite small, including as much as possible without separating pages, is the best idea. Image Galleries should really be removed or merged with the main page, I hate separate pages that are nothing but a dump of random pics relating to the topic, way too easy to abuse. ::::::Sticking with my statement above. :::::::I agree with Sajuuk! :::::::: Grimmjay: I agree with Sajuuk! ::::::::2nd that. :::::::::Updated the discussion. Please voice your opinions people :D :1) Neutral — Does it really make a difference. Guess so. I'm fine with it. :2) Neutral — "Please resort to "1)" :3) Support — If Spey can pull it off. For now, keep it likes this though, this prevents me from losing the kanji/translations and I'm a lazy f#@c. Though I actually like how it is now, but both options are good IMO. ::Support everything but option 4 for now. ::: Maki Oze: Support everything but option 4 for now. :::So you suggest leaving it as it is now? A list of attacks in the "Ability" section? We have to have a list of all available attacks; Either in the infobox or the bottom of the page. The pages should be as informative as can be and shouldn't force readers search through a hundred different attacks (in the future I suppose) to find the one they're looking for. ::::Don't need to list attacks, just need to acknowledge them, Wether that's a brief mention or a link (if they get their own article) in the ability section. ::::If we were to have a list of some sought on a characters article, i would prefer it to be in the infobox, as having 40 paragraphs about 40 attacks in a characters ability section would burn my eyes, and then i would turn into a flame human and pray to God someone puts me out of my misery ಠ_ಠ :::::Maybe for now leave it as it is and feature all attacks in the abilities section, when it gets too crowded we do like we did the galleries and move it to a new page with the tab template. ::::::I plan to develop an automated system which lists all techniques in the infobox (under a collapsible table), though this will require an overhaul of the infobox so that it automatically adds pages to categories (the categories don't have to be created, just enough for the pages to be listed in them so the system will pick them up). That won't happen for a little while though, as I still need to request Wikia to enable some extensions and I've been busy as of late (as Omojuze can attest to my lack of presence on chat :P) :::::::Appreciate it Sajuuk. :As no one objected to it, im gonna go ahead and do 1 & 2. ::Especially now that the Powers section has been moved above the Plot, I think the Plot should have its own tab, separate to the character article. It just makes the article look unnecessarily long. This way the Appearance, Personality and Plot stand out too. ::Something I'd like to point out, in the Plot sections, can we add the Arc names for when the arc starts on the individual characters article, like how the Boku no Hero Academia wikia does? This divides them up and makes it look a little more neater, it also allows for was navigation for people wanting to find specific parts to plots. :::The plot isn't long enough to justify it getting its own tab. :::: Sarutobii2: The plot isn't long enough to justify it getting its own tab. ::::Generally, very little justifies a tab. While my opinion is that the wiki should include "everything", it should attempt to summarise plots: the wiki should not be a substitute for actually reading the manga.